pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Patachou
| birth_place = Paris, France | death_date = | death_place = Neuilly-sur-Seine, France | occupation = Singer, actress | spouse = Jean Billon Arthur Lesser | children = Pierre Billon}} Henriette Ragon (10 June 1918 – 30 April 2015), better known as Patachou, was a French singer and actress. She was an Officier of the Légion d'honneur. Biography Early life Born in the 12th arrondissement of Paris, Henriette Ragon began her working life as a typist, then a factory worker, a shoeseller and an antique dealer. Patachou In 1948, with her husband Jean Billon she took over a cabaret-restaurant in Montmartre, called Patachou. (Their son Pierre Billon had some success as a singer in the 1970s and wrote J'ai oublié de vivre for Johnny Hallyday.) She began to sing in the bistro, and journalists began to call her Patachou after the name of her cabaret (pâte-à-choux means cream puff dough). Georges Brassens sang there, and together they sang the duet "Maman, papa". She was the first to interpret other songs he composed such as "Le bricoleur", "La chasse aux papillons", etc. The evening she sang them for the first time, she suggested her audience stay to the end of the show and meet the writer of these songs, and Brassens went up on to the Patachou stage for the first time and sang '' Le Gorille'' and P..de toi. Sometimes she would collect half-ties (she would snip the neckties of customers reluctant to join in the singing) – Thomas Dewey and Errol Flynn were among her victims.Sleeve notes from the Philips release 'Les Grandes Chansons/Patachou First recordings Her first records were released in 1952. She appeared at the 'Bobino', a Montparnasse music-hall, toured in France and then further afield. From 1953 onwards, she could be seen on-stage at the Palladium, the Waldorf Astoria, and Carnegie Hall, and throughout the United States. From the beginning of the 1970s she toured Japan and Sweden where 'L'eternal Parigot', with her cheeky Parisian register, was popular. Awards Patachou was made Officier of the Légion d'honneur on 1 January 2009La Légion d'honneur du Nouvel An, Le Figaro. Death Patachou died on 30 April 2015 at the age of 96.La chanteuse Patachou est morte, Le Figaro.Patachou, chanteuse - obituary Filmography * 1953: Women of Paris by Jean Boyer, Patachou sings "Brave Margot" by Georges Brassens * 1983: Le disparu du 7 octobre, TV film by Jacques Ertaud: "Blanche Auroux" * 1986: la Rumba by Roger Hanin * 1990: Night Of The Fox * 1993: by Pierre Salvadori: Madame Meynard * 1993: Les Grandes Marées by Jean Sagols: Sophie Leclerc * 1999: Les Acteurs by Bertrand Blier: Blind old lady * 1999: Pola X de Leos Carax: Marguerite * 2001: Belphégor, le fantôme du Louvre by Jean-Paul Salomé: Geneviève * 2001: Drôle de Félix by Olivier Ducastel and Jacques Martineau: Mathilde, Grandmother * 2003: San-Antonio by Frédéric Auburtin: Ruth Booz References Category:1918 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Musicians from Paris Category:French film actresses Category:French female singers Category:Officiers of the Légion d'honneur Category:Audio Fidelity Records artists Category:20th-century French singers Category:People from Paris